


Stop Guessing (Just Ask)

by WhisperedWords12



Series: Martin and Matthews and Marner, oh my! [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: Matt slammed into Auston, earning a gasp, his back arching off the bed.Matt felt some satisfaction that Auston could no longer keep up his string of smart replies.





	Stop Guessing (Just Ask)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after "Flushed" but can be read as a stand alone.

When Mitch gasped, Matt loosened his grip a bit. Just a bit though, Mitch wasn’t above using scare tactics to make people go easier on him. Matt had seen the kid knock Tom Wilson down. He flashed Mitch a look as he readjusted his grip, holding his arms down.

“I could be good Matt, you don’t need to hold me,” Mitch said, all doe eyed and soft.

Matt knew better than to be fooled. “Uh huh. We’ll see in a second.”

The answering pout was short lived as Auston opened up the bottle of lube.

“Come on Matt, please,” Mitch whined

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Auston was giving Mitch a knowing smile that said they all knew better.

When Matt looked at Auston though, he was brought somewhere else. To just this afternoon in their bathroom, with Auston laughing as he washed come off Matt, comfortable and relaxed.

_“You still wanna ride Mitch later?” Matt had asked._

_Auston hadn’t quite been able to make eye contact, but he nodded. “He can never sit still though.”_

_Matt hummed, “I can hold him down.”_

_Auston had smiled at that._

_“You know,” Matt had said, trying for casual, “you can ask if you want something. I like when you take charge.”_

_Auston swallowed. “It’s not...” he paused._

_Matt waiting, not pushing, not prompting._

_“It’s not taking charge that’s hard...” Auston said._

_It sounded like there was more that needed to be said, but instead, Auston just shrugged._

_Matt ran a soapy hand through Austin’s hair, making the kid sputter out a laugh. “I get it,” Matt said gently._

_Auston peeked up at him, expression guarded._

_“You have to tell me what you need in that regard too. It’s a... new place for both of us.” Matt said._

_Auston nodded. “I just...don’t know how to make it natural for us. I don’t always want to talk it out before we have sex but... I also don’t want to ruin the mood by saying that it’s not working, y’know?”_

_Matt laughed. “You would never ruin anything. It might be awkward at first, but after we learn to adapt, it’s going to be so easy for all of us. And you know Mitchy is going to be on board too.”_

_Auston nodded—tentatively at first, then more confidently. “It was supposed to be easy, the three of us. I don’t want to ruin that.”_

_Matt smiled. “We crosses that line a long time ago.”_

_Auston smiled and leaned his head on Matt’s shoulder. “Yeah, okay.”_

_“It wasn’t you who crossed it either.”_

_Matt could feel Austin’s eyelashes sweeping along his collarbone. “Mitch?” He asked._

_Matt laughed. “Yeah. Remember when he—“_

_“McDonald in bed?” Auston guessed._

_“Such a terrible way to say ‘I love you’,” Matt laughed._

_“That’s Mitch though,” Auston said. “Everything just comes so...”_

_Matt heard the hint of jealousy in his voice. “Naturally?”_

_Auston groaned. “Yeeees. It’s not fair.”_

_Matt smiled. He reached up to run a hand through Auston’s hair, more genuine this time. Auston relaxed into the touch, his movements becoming gentle and slow. “We’ll have fun tonight,” Matt had said quietly. “Put him on the spot. He’ll like that._

_Matt hadn’t seen the smile, but he could feel it, a ghost along his skin._

That had been 2 hours ago.

The relaxed composure Auston had held in the shower was gone, replaced by the harsh curve of his back.

“If Auston’s going to fuck me, I swear I’ll be good,” Mitch said. His voice held a whine, but there were notes of teasing there. Mitch had always been able to sense tension in the room, especially when it came to Auston. 

If nothing else, it acted as a distraction. Auston's eyes flicked up to meet Matt's, not bothering to corrected him. Matt gave Auston a smile before turning his attention to Mitch. “Right now I’m just holding you down. Keep this up and I’m going to just tie you up and Auston and I can have fun without you.”

Mitch looked like he was going to say something, but he jerked in surprise, his hips tilting upwards. Auston had Mitch’s cock in his hand, leisurely lubricating it, watching the two of them with calculating eyes.

Matt watched as Mitch calmed under Auston’s hands, no longer fighting Matt’s restraints. His breathing was deep, if not slightly uneven.

“Who said anything about fucking you, Mitchy?” Auston asked softly.

Mitch’s eyes widened, watching Auston’s hand work. His mouth opened, as if to say something, then snapped shut. He looked up at Matt, eyes questioning.

Matt smiled, running one hand reassuringly over his chest while still holding him tightly with the other. Mitch’s breath hitched as Auston straddled his hips, holding something just out of sight in his hand.

“A gag?” Mitch whispered.

Auston smiled, leaning down to press a quick peck to Mitch’s cheek. “You should stop guessing,” he said, his tone light. He reached over, putting the plug that had been in just moments before on the dressed.

There was a moment of silence. Mitch looked at it, like he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Then he let out a moan, his dick twitching against his stomach. He squirmed, trying to pull himself free of Matt’s grip. “Please Aus,” he breathed. “I just want to touch,” he said.

Auston’s breath hitched as he took Mitch cock in his hands, stroking it slowly. Mitch couldn’t keep still, rolling his hips up to meet Auston’s touch.

“I thinking it’s a good thing I’m holding you down after all,” Matt teased.

Mitch shot him a dirty look. Matt didn’t mind. Mitch would thank him for it later.

Auston swallowed and lined himself up with Mitch’s dick, pausing. He looked up at Mitch, his eyes a little uncertain. “Yeah?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Mitch nodded enthusiastically, making Matt smile.

Auston let out a shaky breath as he lowered himself into Mitch.

“Gotta keep still Mitchy,” Matt said, a hand moving to pin Mitch down. Mitch looked like he had understood, holding himself as still as he could. His abs flexed, visibly working to keep from moving.

A breathy laugh made Matt look up at Auston, who was slowly pushing himself down onto Mitch’s dick.

“Oh,” Mitch murmured, his eyes sliding shut.

“Good?” Auston whispered.

Matt was impressed Auston still had the wherewithal to check on Mitch, but they had always been like that. No one looked after each other like Mitch and Auston.

Mitch nodded, his breathing ragged.

Auston testingly shifted his hips, slowly fucking himself on Mitch’s cock.

Mitch moaned, breath hitching.

In that moment, with Auston slowly riding Mitch, Matt got it. He finally understood the quiet power Auston had. His ability to take what he needed, while still managing to give to others. In this moment, Auston was completely in control.

Matt barely registered Auston’s hand reaching forward, pulling Matt forwards, but the brush of their lips was like lighting.

Under them, Mitch let out another soft moan. Matt gave himself to Auston completely. Auston was timid, somewhat wavering. It only took a second for him to find his confidence, his lips melting against Matt’s.

It was unlike anything Matt had every experienced with them. Auston’s tongue slid hotly to meet his. Matt couldn’t help the moan he let out, feeling Auston’s responding smile.

Matt couldn't help but follow after Auston as he pulled back, earning a pleased smile. Auston's hips had come to a stop, just straddling Mitch now, eyes fixed to Matt’s bottom lip. He was close enough that Matt could have leaned forwards, pulled Auston in for one more, but he knew what was happening here was still too fragile.

Besides, Mitch wasn’t one to be left out. It was clear he was trying to be still, but couldn’t help but squirm under Auston. Auston noticed and laughed, still a little breathy. He slid himself back down, purposefully rolling his hips. Judging by the shudder, it was the perfect reward for Mitch’s quiet patience. Auston began working his hips in earnest, taking in all of Mitch’s moans and sighs. “S’good for you Mitchy?” Auston asked.

Mitch nodded, eyes closing.

Matt laughed, reaching down to tweak one of Mitch’s nipples. He wasn’t ready for Mitch’s reaction.

He moaned, catching Auston solidly off guard by jerking his hips up. Based on Auston’s reaction, Mitch had done something right because Auston had to pause, nails digging into Mitch’s ribs. Mitch made a sound, halfway between a moan and a yelp.

Auston murmured an apology, rubbing the spot where Mitch had nail marks.

“Didn’t know it was that kind of party,” Mitch laughed.

Auston eyes flashed. “It could be.”

“We’d have to do some discussing first before it came to that.” Matt said.

Mitch looked up at him, giving his arms a resting tug. “I don’t know Matt. I feel like if we’ve already come this far...”

Auston was laughing quietly.

“You boys are going to be the death of me,” Matt said weakly.

Auston smiled coyly. His back straightened as he slowed, rolling his hips to hit Mitch with long, deep strides.

Under him, Mitch was writhing, trying to meet him with little half thrusts, using whatever leverage he had. Everyone knew he was getting close.

“How are you going to get off?” Auston asked Matt, not quite making eye contact. He didn’t hold any of the shame from earlier though. His back was straight and his hips didn’t miss a beat. But Matt still heard the underlying question there. What was Auston’s role after Mitch came? Matt paused, thinking over his words very carefully.

“If you want to watch...” Matt tried, “Mitch gives great head after he comes.”

Mitch made a moaning noise under them, half enthusiastic, half embarrassed. Auston smiled, running a finger playfully up Mitch’s chest before gently pushing one into his mouth. Mitch didn’t take much prompting. His lips opened easily to suck and lick at Auston’s finger, earning a second.

Auston kept his eyes there, thinking.

“Or,” Matt said. Auston’s eyes flicked up. “Or you’d be pretty open by now, and maybe you’d like to come over here after.”

Mitch’s eyes went wide as his hips fucked up quickly, his stomach muscles tensing. Matt knew that expression. With an embarrassed groan, Mitch was coming inside of Auston.

Auston looked just as surprised as Mitch, but rode him through it, his breathing picking up too.

“Fuck Aus, I’m sorry,” Mitch said as Auston slid his fingers from Mitch’s mouth. Matt let go of Mitch’s hands, who immediately propped himself up to look at Auston with an apologetic expression.

Auston shifted his hips testingly, letting out a sigh. He smiled softly and reached down, running a hand reassuringly up Mitch’s neck. “I’m a fucking mess,” he said with a quiet laugh, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling in exacerbation.

Matt prided himself on being able to read the room well. He smiled, reaching up to cup the back of his head, forcing Auston to look at him. “I think Mitch owes me something after all of that work we just did.” He said, smile soft.

Under them, Mitch sputtered. “You didn’t even do anything!”

Auston looked flustered. “Um, no. It’s just that...” he stopped, eyes darkening.

Matt slid his hand under Auston’s chin. “What do you need?” He asked.

Auston’s back straightened a bit. “I um, want you to fuck me,” he said, cheeks turning pink. “But my legs hurt. And I’m uh, messy.”

Matt couldn’t help it. He pulled Auston in for another kiss.

To Mitch’s credit, he pulled himself out from under Auston, shifting around to grab the bottle of lube. That’s where his helpfulness ended though, as he propped himself up on his elbow to watch.

Auston’s cheeks were still pink when Matt helped him onto his back.

“Yeah?” Matt asked.

Auston nodded. His dick was hard and swollen against his stomach.

Matt always used lube, even when the boys had already been fucked. Auston had done a good job of getting himself ready, something that was abundantly clear when Matt pushed into that wet heat. He groaned, earning a deeper flush from Auston, who was still a little tight from fucking himself on Mitch.

“Gentler?” Matt asked after a testing stroke.

Auston licked at his bottom lip, biting at it distractingly. “Uh, I’d rather not.”

When Matt hit him with a much deeper snap of his hips, Auston’s let out a breathy moan, his eyes fluttered shut.

“Not fair, he didn’t do that when I was in him.” Mitch whines softly, staring at Auston’s face.

Auston laughed. He reached out to take Mitch’s hand. It was different from all the other times. It was less like Auston was looking for a lifeline and more just...wanting to be close.

Matt hooked one of Austin’s legs over his shoulder, kissing his ankle.

Auston let out a shaky laugh. “Less kissing, more fucking.”

Matt shot him a look before moving in a slow, easy rhythm.

It didn’t seem to be enough for him. “Harder,” Auston urged, poking Matt in the ribs with his free hand. It was such an odd thing to hear with Mitch smiling next to them, drawing soft patterns along Auston’s arm.

Matt slammed into Auston, earning a gasp, his back arching off the bed.

Matt felt some satisfaction that Auston could no longer keep up his string of smart replies. He took Auston by the hips and readjusted his angle, fucking into him hard and fast.

Mitch reached over, jerking Auston off with his free hand.

Auston’s coming was the breaking point for Matt. Auston’s ass clenched, tightened around Matt just right. It was the perfect angle to set Matt off, coming inside Auston with stuttering snaps of his hips.

It was fucking beautiful. Watching Auston’s face open up so vulnerably left Matt feeling just a little bit open and exposed himself. Even Mitch looked a little shook, his usual smile replaced by something softer and gentler.

Auston slumped bonelessly into the bed, breathing heavily.

Matt tapped Mitch’s hip and gestured to the bedside table. Mitch nodded, reaching to hand over the plug. Auston let out a little noise when he saw it, dropping an arm over his face to hide his growing flush. Matt saw the smile underneath.

“Good?” Matt asked, sliding it in slowly.

Auston nodded, eyes closing.

“Mitchy can take it out when you two shower,” Matt said.

Auston and Mitch both turned their heads at the same time. “You’re not going to join us?” Mitch asked, bottom lip pouting.

Matt laughed, “The shower won’t fit all of us,” he said, tapping Mitch’s nose with his index finger.

That seemed to put Mitch at ease. He made his way to the bathroom, pausing as he realized no one was following. He turned back to eye Auston curiously, who waved him ahead. They both watched as Mitch slowly disappeared from view, peeking back over his shoulder at them the whole way.

Matt pushed himself up, looking Auston over. Matt reached down and ran a hand through his hair. Auston was looking at him searching eyes.

“So,” Matt said, “it looks like we've finally found a rhythm for the three of us.”

Auston snorted, rolling over to hide the small smile of embarrassment. “I guess we did.”

Matt smiled. “This really is great, Aus. We can make this work. Whatever you need.”

Auston peeked up at him. “Yeah?”

Matt reached down to run a hand soothingly up and down Auston’s back. “Absolutely.”

They stayed like that for a moment, a silence falling over the room. It couldn’t last though. Auston pushed himself up, standing in front of Matt. He put a hand on Matt’s shoulder, looking him over intensely. He looked like he was searching for something, deep inside of Matt. He must have found it because finally, he nodded.

“Okay,” he murmured. He stepped back, fingers falling from Matt’s shoulders. “Mitch and I will see you soon?”

Matt nodded and stood.

While they showered, Matt stripped and made the bed. The boys surprisingly didn’t take long. When Matt tried to bypass them for his turn, Mitch held out a wet face cloth, insisting he let Mitch clean him up. Matt could hardly resist, especially with Auston pulling him down next to them on the bed.

Tomorrow there would be conversations to be had and details to work out, but Matt felt more confident that they had all found something authentic here tonight. As they all climbed into bed together, it felt right. Normal even. Mitch squirmed in between them, and Auston hooked an arm over his waist, fingers brushing Matt’s.

Tomorrow they would talk, but tonight was a one of those rare, peaceful moments that none of them were going to waste.

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> I just love a vulnerable Auston.
> 
> If you're ever interested in discussing your own personal fic ideas or to offer reading recommendation, come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
